Jaka
by Nafa-tali
Summary: This story is based about two years before the first Almagest book starts. Its narrated by Jaka and is the story on how he met Aidee.


**Two years prior...**

It was two years ago that I met her: this sad and lonely, alien girl.

She was beautiful even then.

I remember that moment so clearly in my mind.

It was only a matter of months after Kimbe and I escaped our nightmare and had come to start a new life in the Gari'son.

We'd been accepted into the pirate organisation and taken to the home world- our base of operations.

The asteroid wasn't much to look at. In fact, it pretty much resembled every other asteroid in the belt... except for one small quarter that is.

I remember our approach, standing and watching through the viewer of our transport the strangely shaped domes that housed the families of Gari'son members.

This was to be our new home for the months ahead.

The dock had been exceptionally busy as hoards of workers, both Gari'son and captive slaves of the clan worked hard to unload a shipment of stolen supplies.

I think one of the first things I noticed about this place was the fact that it was mostly made up of women.

I was yet to find out that these were the wives and daughters of many pirates.

There were many species here. Human, Sendorian, Kurie'den, Cerith'im captives and slaves.

It was just one alien that caught my attention however. She belonged to a species I had not seen before. Beautiful and elegant, she stood, sorting through boxes of supplies and allocating them to their rightful departments.

Silky and shiny, her fur was the colour of purity and her eyes a green that would pierce even the darkest of souls. Even that of this weary traveller.

Her eyes met mine and my heart skipped a beat. I only glimpsed her for a matter of seconds but I knew even then that this would be a face I would not soon forget...

~*~

Kimbe and I shared our accommodation. We came here with nothing, so our ration entitlements amounted to a sweet zero.

I threw my rucksack onto my bed which I had won in an argument with my sister, and sighed. "So this is it then."

Kimbe said nothing as she spilled the contents of her bag all over her bed.

"Guess what! I get to work at the 'Inter-Gari'son Alliance' storehouse," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I get to stand and share little wife stories with the other women."

I forged a gin, running a hand through my fur. It was all matted and I was badly overdue for a wash.

"It's just something for the meantime while we get set up," I said my eyes taking in the tiny, one roomed studio.

I could have easily likened it to the size of my living quarters back on my home planet of Quechua, however this time I was sharing with my sister.

Furniture was sparse, consisting only of two beds, a table and chairs. It seemed so empty but it would have to do for the moment.

"When we get some money together we'll use it to purchase a ship. After that there will be no stopping us."

My sister snorted coming in from the kitchenette with a jug of water. "We're pirates now, why don't we just steal ourselves a ship? That would be a whole lot easier."

I poked my tongue at her. We'd made our alliances and one rule was definite: Don't steal from other Gari'son members… unless you thought you could win in a gunfight.

I'd abandoned the Kurie'den military for this. I would make this new life count.

"Besides, why do I get the lousy job?" continued Kimbe as she drank from the jug before spraying it all over the floor, I didn't blame her, the water was brown. "Urgh!" she placed the jug on the table before continuing on. "While tomorrow you get to start work as a weapons expert travelling throughout the clan?"

"It's just the one mission. I'll be back in a week," I replied. "Don't worry Kimbe, we'll get there."

I went to locate the bathing room when I stopped, giving a curious hum. "Hey Kimbe, I saw an alien today. She was a species I had never seen before. She had these eyes that…"

"Jaka there were a lot of aliens out there," Kimbe cut me off, giving me the raise of an eyebrow. "I need to shower and have a sleep." She beat me to the bathing room.


End file.
